


Alice No Name

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Frank Longbottom sabia o seu nome, sabia a sua aparência, o seu ano escolar, e a casa a qual pertencia. Ele só não sabia o essencial: qual era o seu sobrenome.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom





	Alice No Name

Alice era a sua colega da Gryffindor.

Eles não compartilhavam aula alguma, não por serem de casas diferentes, já que ele também era da Gryffindor, mas de anos diferentes.

Frank estava no sexto ano, e ela estava no quarto.

A única coisa que sabia dela era o seu nome, tão delicado quanto ela. Alice. E isso só sabia por tê-la escutado conversando com algumas amigas, no meio dos corredores amontoados. As horas no salão comunal não eram suficientes para ele criar coragem, e ir falar com ela.

Afinal, o que diria?

Eles não se conheciam, só de vista. Seria muito estranho se ele chegasse nela, do nada, sem ter qualquer tipo de assunto programado.

Não era covardia, claro que não. Era apenas questão de conhecimento de espaço.

As suas desculpas sumiram depois de mais uma tarde ajudando a professora Sprout nas estufas. Ela tinha acabado de sair daquela aula, e a professora pareceu notar o seu interesse.

— Ela é muito boa — comentou — Uma das minhas melhores alunas.

Ele não respondeu, mas a sua vontade de aproximar-se só crescia.

Ela era ótima aluna por nota, ou porque gostava da matéria?

Qual seria o seu sobrenome?

**Prewett.**

— Ei! Quem é ela? — Frank precisou reunir toda a sua coragem para perguntar à colega de classe, Marlene.

— Hum? — a garota olhou para trás, seguindo o seu olhar — Ai, eu não sei o sobrenome dela. Alice... Acho que é Alice Prewett.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou, sem pensar muito em suas palavras.

Ela encarou-o por um momento.

— Como assim por quê? Eu te pergunto por que o teu sobrenome é Longbottom? — Marlene perguntou, irônica — Eu não sei. Ela tinha uma grande intimidade com a Molly Prewett, antes de ela se formar. Escutei uma vez que eram familiares, mas não sei se é o mesmo sobrenome.

— Ah! Obrigado.

**Fortescue.**

Durante o início de mais um ano escolar, Frank teve que ir ao Diagon Alley, para comprar os materiais escolares. Aproveitando a oportunidade, deu um perdido em sua mãe, Augusta, embora não se orgulhasse muito desse feito, mas ela estava enlouquecendo-o com suas típicas conversas sobre o futuro.

Como se fosse um ímã que atraía o seu olhar para ela, viu Alice na sorveteria, conversando animada com o senhor Florean, o dono.

— Será? — perguntou para si próprio, antes de negar com a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos.

Era como se qualquer pessoa com que ela tivesse uma conversa normal, Frank considerasse como um parente. Precisava descobrir logo, aquilo já estava o deixando mais louco que passar o resto da manhã ao lado de sua mãe.

**Fawcett.**

Não era do feitio de Augusta pisar em Ottery St Catchpole. Afinal, não tinha grande contato com os Diggory, embora Amos estudasse com Frank em Hogwarts. Não tinha nenhum tipo de contato com os Lovegood. A única pessoa a quem tinha como amiga por lá era Muriel Weasley, uma mulher completamente desagradável, que só parecia controlar-se com pessoas que realmente a agradassem.

Naquela tarde, ele foi obrigado a acompanhar a mãe. Depois de algum tempo, conseguiu escapulir, tendo como opção apenas caminhar pelo vilarejo.

Quase não a reconheceu, já que ela tinha cortado os seus fios bem mais acima do que a altura anterior de seus cabelos, mas acreditava que era impossível não reconhecê-la, estivesse como estivesse.

Estava vestida e agia como se estivesse familiarizada com o lugar, à frente da casa que pertencia aos Fawcett. Pelo que Frank sabia, não tinha um Fawcett estudando em Hogwarts, ou mesmo que tivesse a idade deles.

Alice levantou o rosto, que estava abaixado, virando-o exatamente na direção onde ele estava. Frank sentiu o seu rosto corar, ao perceber que tinha sido descoberto. Ela deu um sorriso meigo, acenando para ele.

— Frank!

Ao mesmo tempo que amaldiçoava a voz de sua mãe, sentiu-se aliviado de sair daquela situação constrangedora. Deu um aceno desengonçado, antes de voltar a caminhar para onde sua mãe o esperava.

**Alice.**

Ele não esperava encontrá-la tão cedo quanto o Expresso de Hogwarts.

— Posso sentar-me aqui? — a sua voz doce despertou-o do estupor que mergulhou no começo da viagem.

— Claro! — Frank respondeu.

Alice sorriu, fechando a porta da cabine, antes de sentar-se à sua frente, na janela.

— Você quem ajuda a professora Sprout depois da aula? — ela perguntou.

— Sim — ele respondeu, sentindo-se incapaz de acrescentar mais alguma coisa.

— Você é tão tímido! — Alice deu uma risada, e Frank perguntou-se se ela era capaz de ficar sem sorrir por algum momento — Que fofo!

Sabia que seu rosto ficaria rubro antes mesmo de acontecer.

— Eu não me apresentei — ela disse, repentinamente — Sou Alice. Alice Piperwood.

Três tentativas, e ele não chegou nem perto.

— Frank — ele conseguiu responder.

— Frank...? — Alice insistiu, e ele precisou rir com a situação.

Ele quem esteve louco para descobrir o seu sobrenome durante todo um ano letivo, e nunca conseguiu sequer pensar na possibilidade de lhe perguntar.

— Longbottom.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Frank Longbottom.

Ela sorriu, e ele sabia que poderia continuar o resto da vida ali, naquele banco do trem, admirando o sorriso de Alice Piperwood.


End file.
